1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to guiding apparatuses, guiding methods, and guiding program products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical vehicle navigation systems for guiding drivers along travel paths of vehicles provide voice guidance on directions of travel, landmark buildings, and the like when the vehicles approach points such as intersections and junctions at which the drivers need guidance.
Recently, voice-guidance apparatuses for vehicles using image information have been proposed with the aim of guiding drivers using, in particular, features that the driver can actually recognize visually. Such voice-guidance apparatuses recognize features such as traffic lights to be used for voice guidance from results of images captured by vehicle-mounted cameras at positions before junctions, and output voice guidance including information relating to the features from voice synthesizers (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-177699).
In the above-described conventional apparatuses, however, there is a possibility that the features may move out of ranges in which the drivers can recognize the features when the drivers attempt to check the features after the output of the voice guidance is completed since the time required to output the voice guidance including the information relating to the features is not taken into account. In this case, the drivers may not be able to find the features used for the voice guidance, and may experience uneasiness or take the wrong travel path.